Il peccato più grande
by NyoChibi
Summary: AU. Si el demonio se encapricha de ti, caerás en la mas dulce tentación aún trabajando en la misma casa de Dios. Y tu, Lovino, no serás la excepción.
1. Peccato 1: Omosessualità

**Pairing: **Chibibun/DarkSpain[x]"Cura"Romano

**Pairing secundarias:** Muy leve insinuación de Frukusa ( si, trío, nada de triángulo ), Aleita

**Advertencias de todos los capítulos: **Insinuación de shota, aparición del bien y el mal "en persona", BDSM, posible violación...

**Advertencias de este capítulo:** Confusión.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Il peccato più grande<strong>

_Peccato 1: Omosessualità_

_Siempre dicen que cuando uno cae en el pecado ya no hay vuelta atrás, aunque siempre Dios te de la oportunidad de arrepentirte._

_Dios es fuerte, pero el demonio también lo es y es capaz de hacerte caer en la mas pura tentación si ese es su deseo… y él, no iba a ser la excepción._

¿Alguien hubiera creído que él, Lovino Vargas, hubiera acabado en brazos del señor? No, nunca nadie hubiera sospechado de que él, el ser mas irritable de toda la faz de la tierra - obvio para aquellos que le conocían nada mas, ¡seguro que había alguien peor que él! - ahora vestiría un traje negro y cuello blanco, rezando todos los días y noches. Ni siquiera su hermano Feliciano, que parecía el mas choqueado por aquella noticia.

No, nadie le había obligado a hacerlo, había querido y punto… y es que el haber sobrevivido a aquel accidente no podía ser mas que un milagro. O eso o es que su cerebro se había vuelto del revés con tremendo golpe, como decían algunos.

_Ese año curiosamente había decidido nevar, por lo que las calles estaban heladas y era peligroso conducir a ciertas horas de la noche pues refrescaba demasiado y las carreteras se deslizaban por si solas, incluso brillaban a contra luz, sin embargo él había decidido ignorar las sugerencias pues estaba cansado de aquella dichosa fiesta en la que no era mas que ignorado, no había mujeres hermosas a las que echar el lazo pues una sola que estaba libre y al parecer había clavado los ojos en aquel estúpido francés. ¡¿Qué tenía el rubio que no tuviera él? Asqueado y con ganas de llegar a su casa y tirarse al sofá como saco desplomado cogió su automóvil y sin dudarlo prendió camino a una velocidad exagerada, hasta que finalmente las ruedas patinaron perdiendo el completo control del auto, rezando para que los airbag funcionaran y le permitieran no golpearse contra el volante. Si, funcionaron, pero lo único en lo que le ayudaron fue a asfixiarse cuando el coche terminó estrellándose contra una valla de seguridad, rompiéndola y dejándole caer al vacío. Lo último que su mente pudo recordar de aquello fue una imagen borrosa acompañado por un tremendo dolor de cabeza, lo siguiente ver como lenta y tortuosamente el coche se aproximaba hacia el mar… permitiéndole ver su asquerosa vida en tan solo milésimas de segundo._

Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad para poder arreglar todo aquello que había echo, salvar su alma de todo pecado cometido. O eso estaba pensando al percatarse de que su mirada se encontraba fija en el trasero de una bella dama caminando tan tranquilamente por las calles italianas. Se abofeteó mentalmente mientras volvía la atención a aquel diario mientras esperaba pacientemente su café, sentado en una terraza de una de las mejores cafeterías que habían en la ciudad. Por desgracia, la paciencia era algo de lo que no le sobraba, es mas, empezaba a escasearle y de no haber sido porque al girar la mirada el camarero ya se acercaba con su pedido se habría levantado para reclamar.

— _¡Fratello! - _pudo escucharse una voz realmente familiar para el ojiverde a lo lejos.

El nombrado cambió su atención del café al chico que llegaba corriendo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - o estúpidamente, como gustaba de llamarlo él ahora a escondidas - hasta detenerse a un lado de la mesa. El menor inclinó el cuerpo apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

— _Scusa fratello_, me entretuve hablando con una _bella signorina_, ve~

Feliciano Vargas, alias _stupido fratello _por parte del mayor de los hermanos. Aquel chico frente a él había sido en gran mesura parte de sus problemas. Con un simple gesto con la mirada señaló la silla libre de la mesa y el menor, nada mas comprender aquel gesto, tomó asiento. Tenían gran parecido físicamente, pero en personalidad eran demasiado diferentes. Mientras que Lovino se había pasado gran parte de su vida holgazaneando, insultando y maldiciendo, solo intentando ligar y sin intentar hacer nada de provecho con su vida, Feliciano era alguien demasiado alegre, le gustaba pasar el día dibujando o tocando el violín, tomar la siesta también estaba en su enorme lista de cosas que hacer, y obviamente si tenía la oportunidad de piropear alguna _bella_ no la desperdiciaba… pero sin duda, a vista de todo el mundo, Feliciano era muchísimo mejor. Y ya ni hablar de las habilidades; el menor era muy bueno en la cocina y el arte, en los quehaceres de la casa… Lovino era un desastre en los quehaceres, mas que ordenar terminaba siempre desordenando todo mas aún y aunque en la cocina y el arte se defendía - en la cocina podía ser realmente bueno si se lo proponía, ¡ese don estaba en los genes! - siempre estaba a la sombra del menor. Pero nunca podría reprocharle nada.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? - preguntó tomando la taza de café entre manos dispuesto a dar el primer sorbo.

— Ve… ¿recuerdas a Ludwig, el chico rubio alemán? - El mayor tan solo afirmó con un gesto de cabeza, dando al fin el primer sorbo aunque con el entrecejo fruncido. - Bien, pues… hemos decidido tener una relación seria.

Apenas dos segundos de silencio hubieran antes de que Lovino decidiera escupir el café cual fuente, ensuciando la mesa e incluso a su hermano. ¡¿Qué demonios había dicho? Dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesa ignorando las tantas miradas que se habían clavado en su persona ante aquella acción, rascándose rápidamente el oído, quizá había escuchado mal, tenía sucios los oídos y su mente le había jugado una mala y perturbadora pasada. Feliciano trató de limpiarse con una de las servilletas de papel rápidamente.

— ¡¿Que has dicho qué? - vociferó a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡No grites, _fratello_! Sa-sabía que te lo ibas a tomar mal, pe-pero - sacudió las manos frente a su rostro, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás en la silla, - ¡quería que lo supieras!

— ¡¿Cómo no me lo voy a tomar mal, _stupido_? ¡Estamos hablando de ese armario con patas! ¡Del engullidor de salchichas monstruosamente grandes! ¡Para colmo es demasiado serio, ¿qué si te hace daño? ¡Luego vendrás llorando y moqueando como niño pequeño!

Tras aquel pequeño discurso se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes arrojarle el diario a la cabeza. Se negaba rotundamente, ¡y no es porque le diera miedo el alemán! El otro no dejaba de ser su hermano menor y tenía un deber como hermano mayor, protegerlo de cualquier peligro y realmente el alemán, a su ver, era uno y muy gordo. Bufó con molestia maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta que el menor, tras haber dejado el diario sobre la mesa nuevamente y sobarse el golpe, le señaló la marca blanca que sobresalía del cuello de aquella camisa negra.

— ¡Es tu culpa! - se excusó antes de pedir perdón mentalmente con un par de rezos. ¡Si es que le sacaba de quicio el muy idiota!

Sus rezos mentales se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto de un pequeño. Alzó la mirada pensando que alguna madre estaría regañando a su hijo, sin embargo lo que vio fue como el menor de los hermanos giraba la mirada hacia la multitud, imitándole. Entre esta había un pequeño cuerpo de cabellera castaña, llorando desconsoladamente mientras que los demás pasaban por su lado como si este no existiera; nadie se detenía a preguntarle porque lloraba, si se había perdido o algo. El pequeño al sentirse completamente ignorado y desesperado trató de llamar la atención de alguien, aún sollozando, tratando de sujetar la camisa de alguien pero cuando lo conseguía la persona en cuestión se soltaba viéndole como la peor escoria del mundo. ¡¿En que mundo vivimos, señores? Feliciano quiso levantarse para ir a socorrer al pequeño, pero el mayor de los hermanos pareció adelantarse a sus acciones pues cuando quiso darse cuenta este ya estaba en camino, quedándose en su lugar observando. Lovino por su parte se acercó a aquel pequeño crío, apartando de mala gana - pero sin ser demasiado brusco - a las personas que parecían no tener ni la mas mínima compasión. Vale que él no fuera el mejor en el asunto, pero al menos si se trataba de un crío sabía que no se le podía dejar llorando.

— ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó el italiano inclinando parte del cuerpo para quedar mas a la altura del niño.

El pequeño al escuchar aquella pregunta se giró en seco hacia su locutor, casi echándosele encima al ver que alguien le hacía caso. Sostenía un pequeño peluche en forma de tomate con largos brazos y una cara sonriente bordada.

— M-me he perdido… e-estamos aquí de vacaciones y no me conozco el lugar. ¡Quiero ir con mi mamá! - Volvió a romper a llorar, abrazando fuerte el peluche. - ¡Qui-quiero ir con mi mamá!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! No llores, buscaremos a tu mamá. - Se agachó por completo limpiándole las lágrimas. - Antes que nada, ¿cómo te llamas?

— A-Antonio - respondió al calmar su sollozo. - Me llamo Antonio - repitió ya mas calmado.

— Bien, Antonio, yo soy Lovino y aquel de allí es mi hermano Feliciano. ¿Te apetece un _gelato_? Invita él, obvio.

El pequeño solo afirmó por lo que el italiano se incorporó y le tomó de la mano para que no se le perdiera a él también. Tomó una silla libre de la mesa de al lado y la juntó entre ambos italianos. Por su acento, el pequeño no parecía italiano y a decir estaba bastante moreno por lo que dedujo que sería del sur. Al llegar el helado de frambuesa el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja, prácticamente devorando aquel frío dulce, y con eso ya le caía bien y todo.

— ¿Dónde has visto a tu madre por última vez? - preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

El crío no respondió, tan solo señaló con la cuchara hacia unas calles mas allá. Vale, no era demasiado lejos y la mujer de seguro lo estaría buscando como loca, al menos una madre normal y corriente lo estaría haciendo. Nada mas se terminó el helado el niño Feliciano pagó la cuenta y salieron en busca de la madre del crío. Tal y como supusieron encontraron a una mujer desesperada buscando algo, o mas bien alguien, y el pequeño no tardó en gritar hacia ella. Tras el gran abrazo familiar la madre agradeció una y otra vez por haber ayudado al crío a encontrarla y tras una pequeña conversa quedó claro que venían de España. Bonito lugar.

— Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, no se como agradecerles que lo ayudara.

— Ve… es el deber de un buen hijo del señor, ¿verdad, fratello?

— ¿Eh? - el ojiverde se había quedado completamente embobado en el pequeño, quien solo sonreía tomado de la mano de su madre. ¡Si es que era monísimo! - ¡Oh! Si, si.

Ya llegado el momento de la despedida el pequeño le entregó el peluche a su madre para poder abrazar al sureño. Sus labios se movieron antes de curvarse en una aún mayor sonrisa y regresar a manos de su madre, habiendo dejado al italiano boquiabierto. ¿Qué… había sido eso?

— _Nos volveremos a ver, hermano Lovino, no lo dudes… - susurró una voz varonil, claramente, no podía ser la de un niño de unos cinco años de edad._

Aún anonadado incluso cuando hubo despedido a su hermano tras un largo sermón, donde en mas de una ocasión dejaba en claro que la homosexualidad estaba prohibida en Italia, volvió a sus aposentos para intentar descansar y olvidar aquel día, tal y como hacía siempre justo cuando se iba a dormir. Decidió que antes de acostarse comería algo tras una rápida ducha fría donde poder despejar aquella ahora aturdida mente.

Quizá había sido una simple jugada de su mente, claro, esa era la única respuesta lógica que le encontraba el que repentinamente a aquel niño le cambiara la voz, incluso había llegado a carcomerse la cabeza en como había sabido su nombre, pero si mal no recordaba se lo había dicho cuando lo encontró, por lo que simplemente era en vano.

Una vez bajo el teléfono de la ducha, dejándose empapar con cada gota, cerró los ojos para poder despejar aún mas su mente, desconectar del mundo real. Pero cuando lo lograba, aquella frase azotaba su mente como una mala broma, hasta que cansado de ello cerró fuerte los ojos.

— Señor, ¿por qué hoy quiere jugarme tan malas pasadas? ¿Tan mal pastor he sido?

No bien aquella última pregunta salió de sus labios todo el mundo desapareció para él, todo se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos, como única iluminación una tenebrosa mirada que podría helarle la sangre incluso a cualquier fan del metal. Obviamente al volver en si dio tal respingo que lo único que consiguió fue irse de culo al suelo por patinar con el agua, mirándose las manos como si fueran su peor enemigo.

— ¡No hacía falta que me respondiera así! - exclamó entre molesto y horrorizado, ahora no podría ni siquiera dormir

Como bien había creído el resto de la noche la pasó en vela, por lo que no asistió a la reunión que había sido citado, se la pasó encerrado en su casa cubierto por las sábanas temiendo volver a tener aquella horrenda visión. Esa mirada… ¿era lo que denominaban como Satanás? Y si era así, ¿por qué la había tenido tan repentinamente? Ya nada mas le hubiera faltado escuchar una risa de esas sacadas de una película de terror para que consiguieran que la ardilla volviera a atacar, porque si, ¡era una ardilla la que mojaba su cama de pequeño!

Ya pasado el medio día, después de la hora de comer, todo se encontraba en silencio, incluso las calles se encontraban en el mas profundo por ser ya la hora de la siesta y además de que ya el sol golpeaba con fuerza. O al menos así estaba hasta que una pequeña risa infantil se apreció en aquella habitación. Lovino, alarmado por aquella risa, asomó la cabeza de entre las sábanas para dar de lleno con un peluche en forma de tomate que le alargaba las manos.

— ¡Lovi! - gritó al parecer aquel peluche.

— ¡CHIGIAAAAAA! ¡SAL DE MI CASA, DEMONIO! - vociferó el italiano volviendo a esconderse bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Lovi? - preguntó aquella vocecilla intentando levantar la sábana. - Era una broma… no soy ningún demonio, soy Antonio~

El italiano no supo si alarmarse aún mas o simplemente calmarse, optó por un entremedio, asomar de golpe la cabeza mirando al niño de forma acusadora.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Es mas, ¿cómo demonios has entrado?

— Ve~ ha venido conmigo, _fratello_~ - respondió un segundo invitado entrando en la habitación. - Venía a verte porque me dijeron que no habías ido a la iglesia, me lo encontré y me dijo si podía venir. ¡Al parecer _fratello _le cayó bien a Antonio!

— Si, si… como sea, no estoy de humor.

El sureño se dio media vuelta esperando que aquellos auto invitados entendieran aquella indirecta y se marcharan, pero lo único que al parecer captaron fue una invitación a que se quedaran, pues sintió como el colchón se hundía un tanto acompañado por unas palmaditas en el brazo. Giró la mirada por sobre su hombro tratando de no verse demasiado molesto, aunque lo estaba, molesto, irritado y a la vez aterrado. Sus ojeras eran cada vez mas visibles por la falta de sueño y eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de aquellos dos invitados.

— _Fratello_ debería descansar, no tienes muy buen aspecto.

— No me digas - respondió con clara ironía, provocando que el pequeño se riera por lo bajo. - No he dormido en toda la noche y cuando consigo algo de paz consigo dos entrometidos, ¿he podido descansar?

— He quedado con Ludwig, nada mas venía a ver si estabas bien… te encargo a Antonio, ya cuando puedas lo llevas con su mamá, ¿_bene_? ¡Nos vemos, _fratello_!

Y sin dejar que el mayor respondiera algo desapareció tal y como había aparecido, dejándole a solar con aquel crío. Se giró para poder verle, como el día anterior el pequeño no hacía mas que sonreír aunque parecía algo nervioso. Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que levantarse.

— Lovi, po-

— No me llames Lovi, me llamo Lovino - cortó el comentario del menor incorporándose.

— Pero Lovi es mas corto. Es igual, como decía, - empujó al sureño para que se tumbara de nuevo, obviamente el mayor se dejó pues de no haber querido el pequeño no habría podido - Lovi está cansado… así que te dejaré descansar, ¿vale? - Ante el rostro interrogativo del sureño rió por lo bajo, descalzándose y quitándose los pantalones para poder meterse bajo las sábanas con él. - ¡Dormiré contigo!

¡¿Acaso ese crío estaba mal de la cabeza? Es decir, lo conocía solo de unos minutos y ya se le metía en la cama con toda la confianza del mundo, sin pantalones para mayor colmo, si alguno de los hermanos vieran aquello le acusarían rápidamente de abuso infantil y sería expulsado de la iglesia, además de ser denunciado a las autoridades. No, no podía permitir que por unas confianzas tan rápidas como las del crío toda su vida se fuera al traste. Se incorporó rápidamente viéndole con espanto.

— ¡¿Qué haces?

— ¿Eh…? No traje pijama, ¿te molesta que me quitara los pantalones? - preguntó en un tono demasiado inocente, haciéndole incluso ojitos.

— No, no me molesta que duermas sin pantalones, me molesta que te metas en mi cama así sin mas… ¡no sabes la que me puede caer si alguien nos ve!

— Nadie nos verá, estamos en casa de Lovi y si Lovi no grita no llamará la atención… además solo es dormir, ¿qué podría pasar por ello?

Bueno, visto así tampoco podría ser tan grabe. Suspiró masajeándose la sien, no estaba para reprochar nada después de no haber podido pegar ojo. Maldita sea, ¡además de que se le veía super mono con esa carilla! No, eso podía tomarse como un comentario bastante pedófilo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tumbarse dándole la espalda al crío.

— Buenas noches - espetó el mayor haciéndose bola.

— ¡Buenas noches! - respondió animado el pequeño, abrazándose a aquella bola ahora de nervios.

Como bien es sabido por aquellos que le conocen, ni una bomba estallando a cinco milímetros de su oído podría despertarle una vez cerraba los ojos y lograba dormirse, y en caso de que eso ocurriera lo hacía de muy, muy mal humor. Pero este no había sido el caso, había dormido demasiado bien y no había sido ni siquiera consciente de cuando se quedó completamente solo en aquella cama, ni de cuando aquellas marcas en su cuello habían aparecido, o de cuando su ropa fue completamente desprendida de si… al despertar, cual fue su sorpresa al sentir correr demasiado el aire. No le dio mucha importancia, se sentía bien después de haber podido descansar varias horas seguidas, por lo que simplemente se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina a por algo que poder comer. A penas y con la luz de la luna pudo verse reflejado en aquel enorme espejo que tenía en el pasillo. Fue entonces.

— ¡¿Pero q-?

Retrocedió sus pasos para poder verse de nuevo y claramente en el espejo, su silueta desnuda. Prendió la luz, quizá era una mala pasada como aquella alucinación del día anterior, pero no, ahí estaba, completamente desnudo y con marcas por su cuello. Le faltó bien poco de irse directo al suelo por el shock, pero por suerte pudo sujetarse del marco mas cercano, y ahora que lo pensaba…

— ¡Antonio!

Corrió de nuevo a la habitación, no había señales del niño, ni los pantalones que se había quitado ni del peluche. Nada. Rápidamente se vistió con el pijama, se sentía incómodo paseándose por la casa tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, aunque el dormir era distinto, dormir desnudo era casi sagrado menos cuando dormía con niños, como esa tarde. Corrió al teléfono para llamar a su hermano a avisarle de que no había llevado al pequeño con su madre y este había desaparecido, el menor le respondió que no se preocupara, que había ido para ver si ya había descansado y al ver al pequeño despierto sentado en el suelo, aburrido, se lo llevó de nuevo sin despertarle. Y menos mal que no lo tuvo delante en ese momento, porque de haber sido así le hubiera golpeado hasta que le dolieran los nudillos. ¡Que casi le daba un infarto!

Después de aquel incidente todo había seguido con su rutina. Había logrado esconder las marcas del cuello y había escuchado que el pequeño había vuelto con su familia a su casa. Todo volvía a ser igual de torturante que antes, la condenada y aburrida rutina que solo consistía en rezar ciertas horas del día, asistir a misa y escuchar como personas desconocidas se arrepentían de sus pecados.

Una vida tan simple… tan monótona.

_Y pronto llegará a su fin._

* * *

><p><em>Si, admito que quedó algo confuso pero con un poco de imaginación se puede adivinar rápido que fue lo que ocurrió, tampoco quise ponerlo muy difícil ya que no podía dejar demasiado confuso ya el primer capítulo... pero tampoco podía detallar, ya que eso toca mas adelante. Porque si, en un capítulo mas adelante todo lo que aquí ha quedado "invisible" se sabrá~ lo que no se que tan pronto o que tan largo, no se que tan rápido me vaya la historia... pero por lo menos no tengo intenciones de acabarla en dos capítulos.<em>

_Por favor, aquellos que seguían mi otra historia lean mi perfil, o si les interesa saber cada cuanto actualizaré esta igual._

_Repito lo mismo~ si quieren continuación agradecería que me lo dijeran ya que sino no la voy a continuar por aquí._

_Ci vediamo~!_

_Palabras/frases en italiano que aparecen en este capítulo:_

_Il peccato più grande - Tu mayor pecado ( El pecado mas grande, literal )_

__Omosessualità - Homosexualidad__

__Fratello - Hermano__

__Stupido fratello - Hermano idiota ( estúpido hermano, literal )__

__Bella signorina - Bella señorita__

__Gelato - Helado de Italia, tiene un menor contenido de grasa butírica.__

__[ Si alguien cree que en alguna traducción he errado, favor de decírmelo ]__


	2. Peccato 2: Falsità

**Il peccato più grande**

_Peccato 2: Falsità_

Llevaba ya dos horas ahí encerrado, dos largas y tortuosas horas sin que nadie hiciera acto de presencia, e incluso el espacio parecía reducírsele aún mas a cada minuto que pasaba ahí. Cuando decía que quería tranquilidad no se refería a esa clase, la tranquilidad de un confesionario en el que apenas cabía una persona justa. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Es que del rato que llevaba ahí encerrado no había tenido la visita de nadie, ¿por qué hoy no le dejaban salir mientras no hubiera nadie? Ya luego lo descubriría, por mientras le tocaría apechugar y aguantar las enormes ganas de moverse o incluso de gritar. Un enorme sobreesfuerzo para su persona.

A unas cuantas calles lejos del lugar se encontraba un chico rubio tomando tranquilamente una copa de vino bajo la sombra de un árbol, acompañado de la mas pura tranquilidad solo rota por el revolotear de cierta ave… la cual empezaba a ser molesta. El joven alzó la mirada con cierta irritación, sabía a quien pertenecía y lo peor es que éste siempre se encargaba de molestar su única paz.

— Me pregunto porque seguimos aquí, Fran - espetó otro joven de ojos rubí y cabellera rubio ceniza.

— Porque _él _así lo quiere. Además, yo me pregunto que hace tu ave siempre revoloteando por encima de mi molestándome a todo momento. - Suspiró con pesadez al ver como el chico de ojos rubí tomaba asiento a su lado tras su repentina aparición. - Aunque la mejor pregunta sería por qué no haces mas que tocar las narices.

— ¡El gran YO nunca hace eso! Deberías estar agradecido de que puedes disfrutar de mi gran presencia. Kesesese~ - por un momento pareció ofendido por las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo, y pareciendo ya algo común en su persona, rápido recuperó su habitual sonrisa de superioridad.

— Si, claro, como digas.

A penas pasaron cinco minutos, en los cuales el alemán no hizo mas que hablar de cuan genial eran él y su ave, el rubio giró la mirada hacia uno de los árboles cercanos dándole el último sorbo a su copa. Hubo un largo silencio - ya que incluso el ave se había detenido para reposar sobre la cabeza de su dueño - hasta que finalmente una curiosa sombra asomó dejando a ver únicamente una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de esconderse en la copa del árbol de un salto.

— Oh, vamos. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿ahora te la vas a pasar escondido? - comentó el rubio fingiendo dramatismo.

— No seas llorón, Fran - espetó la voz del árbol, únicamente dejando asomar sus pies de entre las hojas. - No puedo dejar que me vean… al menos no por ahora.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te vean? - preguntó el de ojos rubí inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando todo su peso sobre el respaldo del banco.

— Nada - respondió de forma seca el tercer invitado -, pero dudo de que la inteligencia del menor sea tan baja como dice tu hermano, Gilbo.

— ¿Eh? ¿West?

— ¡¿Por qué Ludwig? Es decir, ¿acaso no confías en el hermano Francis para la tarea de l_'amour_? Me decepcionas.

De nuevo un incómodo silencio.

— Yo no le ordené que le diera _amour_ a ese italiano, lo hizo por si solo - canturreó risueña la tercera voz. - Debo irme, tengo un juicio en breve. Fran, no me falles. Gilbo… solo no metas demasiado la pata.

Ante aquel último comentario se pudo escuchar el fuerte mecer de las hojas, como si aquel individuo que había preferido mantenerse en lo oculto se hubiera ya marchado. El alemán pareció ofendido por aquellas últimas palabras, ¡él nunca metía la pata! Siempre eran los demás que envidiaban su gran persona y no podían ver lo genial que hacía sus faenas. Bufó molesto y se levantó soltando su tan característica risa al ver como el rubio le imitaba apretando aquella copa entre sus dedos hasta hacerla estallar en varios pedazos. Cristal, siempre tan frágil.

Dos horas después de aquel suceso, ambos jóvenes se encontraban parados a varios metros de la iglesia donde actualmente se encontraba el italiano el cual, estaría de mas decir, estaba que se subía por las paredes. Vieron al chico del rulo salir por la puerta trasera con un muy notorio mal humor, sobándose el trasero después de haber estado cuatro horas sentado en la misma posición, aunque obviamente había dejado claro que no iba a volver a entrar en ese pequeño cuarto en mucho tiempo, si es que volvía a hacerlo.

— ¡Disculpe, padre! - el francés corrió hacia el italiano, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Eh? - Incrédulo, parpadeó al ver que este se acercaba a él y dejó de manosearse el trasero, ya que básicamente estaba haciendo eso.

— Verá, soy nuevo por estas andadas y aquí mi… - cuando quiso señalar al alemán, este había prácticamente desaparecido entre la multitud de personas. - Como decía, y aquí mi compañero y yo desearíamos saber donde queda la _Galleria Piandisetta_, si lo dije mal corríjame. Y ehm… quisiera preguntarle donde queda.

El italiano, que ya de por si era pésimo intentando comunicarse con las personas de forma amable, y además era aún peor intentando explicar o detallar algo, no supo bien como responder aquello. Si sabía la ubicación, pero quedaba bastante lejos de donde se encontraban y no tenía ningún mapa a mano así que optó por la salida mas fácil.

— Acompáñame, se de alguien que puede ayudarte.

El francés pareció ilusionado, en el fondo sabía donde estaba pero debía llevar a cabo el plan. Que por muy absurdo e idiota que era, eran ordenes directas del jefe, como le gustaba llamarle hablando de puestos de "trabajo". Pero algo estaba fallando, el alemán no aparecía para hacer su parte del plan y el italiano se estaba dirigiendo hacia el interior de la iglesia. ¡Maldito Gilbert! Si es que sabía él, que para hacer algo bien, había que hacerlo uno mismo. Siguió al menor creyendo que le haría esperar fuera, pero al ver como este directamente se adentraba haciéndole señas de que le siguiera se detuvo a escasos pasos de la puerta. Aquella fuerte presión en el pecho, la fuerza que parecía querer mandarlo lejos como osara dar un paso mas… no podía adentrarse en terreno enemigo, ya estaba haciendo demasiado jugando con uno de los peones del grande.

— ¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó el castaño al ver que el otro no le seguía.

— Ahm… - carraspeó algo nervioso. - No puedo entrar, ¡digo! Está aquí fuera mi amigo y si no me ve capaz y pasa de largo, ya sabe, no podemos separarnos…

El menor, algo confundido, no dijo nada. Tenía lógica aquella excusa así que simplemente entró a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar al francés y salió por la puerta principal. El plan había sido todo un fracaso, se les iba a caer el pelo, ¡y Francis amaba su hermosa cabellera como para perderlo por el incompetente de su amigo! Lovino, ajeno a todo lo que podía ocurrir debido a su falta de comunicación y por su gran idea de salir por la puerta delantera para no tener que lidiar con aquel rubio - no le había dado demasiada confianza, ¡parecía un pervertido! -, continuó su camino con la clara intención de ir hacia su casa. Algo debía admitir, cuando era _uno cualquiera _todos chocaban contra él como si no existiera, le insultaban o ignoraban, y ahora, que se hacía llamar hijo de Dios, todos se apartaban y si de casualidad alguien chocaba contra él le pedía perdón, todos le saludaban. Parecía sentirse bien en aquella nueva vida, pero a veces se preguntaba si aquel sentimiento solo era una farsa; una gran mentira.

Una vez en su casa, tras haberse desecho de aquellas incómodas ropas negras y tirarlas al rincón de la ropa sucia - curiosamente en el comedor -, pasó directo para ir a tomar un baño pero algo llamó su atención. Sobre el sofá había algo rojo y verde que no recordaba haber dejado esa mañana ahí, es mas, no recordaba ni siquiera tener algo así, por lo que se acercó curioso hallando un enorme peluche en forma de tomate, con una cara sonriente bordada y un par de brazos. Ese peluche era…

— ¡¿Pero qué…? - exclamó mirando de un lado a otro del comedor.

Acababa de entrar y la puerta estaba tal y como la había dejado en la mañana, cerrada con llave, las ventanas no parecían haber sido forzadas y dudaba de que un crío pudiera haber sido tan listo como para entrar sin tener que romper los cristales. Ese, sin duda, era el peluche que llevaba siempre aquel pequeño español consigo. Notó que un papel sobresalía de la base del peluche y algo asustado lo tomó para leer, algo dificultoso ya que la letra era claramente la de un niño o simplemente de un adulto con una ortografía horrible, algo que en parte le calmó, pero por otra confundió aún mas.

"_Oy estube en casa de Lovi~ pero como no estaba le deje mi peluxe para que lo cuidara. Se llama Sr. Tomate! Cuidalo, si? Ire con venecito a recogerlo muy pronto. Con muxo cariño, Antonio!"_

— Tomate… - susurró antes de dibujar una sonrisa ladina. - Demasiado obvio.

Por lo que había entendido había ido con su hermano menor, pero lo que no entendió es, si así había sido, porque no lo había llevado a la iglesia donde estaba en vez de a la casa. Aunque… puestos a pensar, sería mejor pedirle que dejara de usar esa llave de repuesto que había dejado en su casa para allanarle la morada o acabaría dándole un infarto a sustos. Tomó el peluche y abrazándolo se lo llevó a la habitación. Eso había sido un hermoso detalle por el pequeño, si es que además de lindo por fuera lo era por dentro… seguro que de mayor tendría muchas pretendientas.

— ¡¿Cuándo volvió a Italia el enano? - vociferó a los cuatro vientos, sorprendido por no haber caído antes en ese detalle.

Sin dejar el peluche llamó rápidamente a su hermano, quizá él supiera el cuando y el porque, que si bien eso último no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo primero le carcomía el interior en curiosidad. Tras una pequeña conversa descubrió que el menor no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cuando, que acababa de enterarse al igual que el mayor. Estaba por gritarle que dejara de mentir, que se le daba fatal hacerlo, pero era cierto, tan mal se le daba que directamente no lo hacía… por ende, le estaba diciendo la verdad además de que una tercera voz al otro lado del teléfono lo calló de golpe.

— ¿Quién hay ahí? - preguntó finalmente el mayor curioso.

— Ve~ Es Ludwig, ¡hemos ido al cine al ver una película romántica! Me costó mucho llevarlo. Pero justo cuando llamaste Ludwig me estaba abrazando y-

— ¡VALE! ¡Ya entendí! No necesito mas detalles para entender que les corté el momento. - Bufó algo asqueado por la idea de imaginarse a su hermano y aquel fornido alemán haciendo a saber que cosas. ¡Pecaminosos! No sería él quien fuera y les diera su perdón.

Sin siquiera despedirse colgó y clavó la mirada en el peluche, soltando un nuevo bufido. Bien parecía que aquel niño había llegado a su vida como una flecha y que por mas que pasaran los días lo único que hacía era enterrarse mas en la herida. ¿Llegaría el día en el que tal flecha se hundiría tanto? Sacudió la cabeza yendo hacia su habitación. Si mal no recordaba aquella idea la había sacado de una película romántica que había sido obligado a ver para poder acostarse con alguna de sus amantes, así que no podía usarla para referirse a un hombre, concretamente a un niño, y menos para un intento de amigo. Dejó el peluche a los pies de la enorme cama y sin mas pausas tomó una rápida ducha, acostándose tras secarse lo justo sin ponerse el pijama que estaba tirado sobre la silla desde aquella tarde que se había sido prácticamente obligado a usarlo.

Y de nuevo, las marcas del cuello aparecieron, esta vez acompañadas por varias mas por todo el cuerpo.

¿Sarampión quizá? ¿Varicela? Esta última no podía ser porque ni había granos, ni había sido algo que había salido poco a poco ni fiebre, así que podía descartar lo primero también. Al poco de despertar y percatarse de aquellas repentinas marcas cayó en cuenta de algo. No eran marcas de alguna enfermedad, parecían mas bien las típicas marcas que quedan tras una noche de pasión, pero algo fallaba en esa deducción; acababa de pasar la noche a solas y por mas que hubiera intentado darse placer a si mismo durmiendo no habría podido dejarse tales marcas. ¡Estaba todo mal! Por suerte ese día podía pasárselo en casa, no tendría que ver a nadie si no habría la puerta a nadie. Eso haría.

Algo apartado de aquella zona se encontraba el menor de los hermanos durmiendo a pierna suelta, con las mismas marcas e igual de desnudo, la única diferencia es que a su lado yacía plácidamente el cuerpo de un alemán ligeramente ruborizado. No hacía mucho que había decidido dejar aflorar aquel mero sentimiento al que su hermano llamaba simplemente _necesidad de amor carnal, _¿de verdad no podía él sentir verdadero amor por alguien? Aquel cosquilleo y nerviosismo al ver al otro llegar sonriendo, el placer de una simple caricia o sentir como tu corazón late desenfrenadamente al sentir el roce de sus labios contra los propios. Según el italiano eso era amor, entonces él lo sentía. Suspiró sintiendo como aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo se removía bajo las sábanas hasta abrazarse a él apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, momento en el que aprovechó para pasar el brazo y acariciarle el cabello con las yemas. Ludwig no era precisamente el ser mas delicado del mundo, pero no por no querer serlo, sino por no saber. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía tener sus momentos. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro, el cuerpo le reclamaba por moverse, demasiado rato tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada no era bueno para él, pero tampoco deseaba romper aquel simple contacto. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de dormir el italiano? No bien se hizo esa pregunta el cuerpo del castaño se tensó y pudo escuchar un sonoro bostezo.

— _Guten morgen._

— _Buon giorno…_

Algo perezoso, Feliciano se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, tallándose los ojos en un intento por dejar de ver borroso. Justo en ese momento el rubio se percató de las marcas en sus muñecas y cintura. Parecía que había atado demasiado fuerte el cinturón en sus muñecas y golpeado con el fuete; debía dejar esa obsesión o alguien acabaría denunciándole por abuso o maltrato. Aquel leve sonrojo se acentuó y desvió la mirada cuando la del italiano se clavó en esta, pero al verse ignorado se dejó caer sobre el rubio.

— Ludwig se puso todo rojo… - Rió por lo bajo al notar como el nombrado se sacudía bajo él. - Me duele, mi cadera.

— A-ah. Lo siento - intentó disculparse pero el castaño pronto negó con la cabeza.

— Si así te gusta está bien, pero de vez en cuando. Duele mucho.

¿Era su imaginación o parecía que al italiano no le había desagradado del todo? Se supone que si se dejaba es que no estaba del todo en contra, además de que solo habían sido un par de golpes, no demasiados, y el castaño tampoco se había quedado atrás antes de que le atara de las muñecas. Sin duda las apariencias lograban engañar mas de una vez.

Escuchó el teléfono móvil sonar por lo que hizo que el castaño se levantara para poder cogerlo. Como siempre, el molesto de su hermano mayor. Bufó y a desgana contestó. De mientras, Feliciano decidió ir a preparar algo para desayunar, así que tomó unos interiores limpios y se fue hacia la cocina. El cuerpo le dolía horrores al andar, por lo que tardó mas de lo esperado, debería decirle a Ludwig que aquel tipo de acciones dejarlas solo para pocas ocasiones o temía acabar yendo en silla de ruedas - la típica exageración, ¡pero por si acaso! -.

Cogió lo necesario de la nevera, un par de salchichas para el rubio y la pasta que había sobrado de la noche anterior para él. Ya cuando hubo servido el poco almuerzo escuchó llegar al alemán, el cual mantuvo su mirada gacha hasta llegar donde el castaño.

— ¿Todo bien? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

— Ah. - Afirmó con la cabeza y tomó asiento. - Solo que de nuevo se metió en un problema y llamaba para contármelo. - Suspiró masajeándose la sien. - No aprende nunca.

El mayor de los italianos había vuelto a caer al mundo de los sueños, sin embargo esta vez no era un sueño tan profundo con lo que con el mas mínimo ruido parecía ponerse alerta.

Ya rozando el medio día el notar como parte de la cama se hundía mas que ponerlo alerta lo despertó lenta y pausadamente, como si no quisiera regresar al mundo real. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la zona que poco a poco se hundía, realmente, no le importaba quien fuera.

— Lovi~ - canturreó una voz familiar pero a la vez desconocida para el italiano de forma sensual. - Lovi~ - repitió al ver como este ni se percataba de su llamado.

El portador de aquella voz alargó la mano y deslizó con la yema de los dedos suavemente la sábana hacia abajo, exponiendo poco a poco aquel cuerpo desnudo. No sabía como tomarse la falta de cooperación del otro, tan solo rió por lo bajo terminando de deslizarla hasta la cintura. Seguía sin haber movimiento por parte del otro, o al menos hasta que el italiano se removió de forma obligada quedando con la mirada hacia arriba. Aquella silueta era… familiar, desconocida y terrorífica a la vez para su persona, aunque con la mirada entrecerrada no podía distinguir nada, ¿corazonadas quizá? Para él la otra persona no era mas que un par de manchas de colores castañas, un par de manchas que parecían mirarlo curioso. De nuevo el auto invitado rió por lo bajo y se acomodó a los pies de la cama, anhelando el espectáculo que estaba por empezar solo para él. La respiración del italiano poco a poco empezó a acelerarse, curvando la espalda ligeramente. El cuerpo del menor era recorrido por corrientes eléctricas que despertaban cada rincón de su ser, no permitiéndole salir de aquel mundo de ensueño, únicamente permitiendo que su subconsciente mandara sobre sus acciones. Su cuerpo se movía aún cuando él no ordenaba nada, dejando que aquel calor continuara inundándolo hasta que finalmente aquella rápida respiración se convirtieron en suaves jadeos. Se estaba excitando sin ser tocado, sin ver y sin querer.

— Lovi parece que despertó, Sr. Tomate~ - canturreó aquella voz llamando la atención del menor.

Había sido mas fuerte recuperando la noción, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose ante espasmos, deseoso de mas. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo gritar que aquello se detuviera, que fuera lo que fuera le dejara en paz, pero lo único que logró fue girar la mirada hacia lo que antes habían sido un par de manchas para él, ahora viendo… su pesadilla en persona. No era mas que un hombre de piel bronceada, ojos verdes que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera y una larga y ondulada melena pasando los hombros. Una descripción común para… si omitíamos aquel par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, grandes y afilados cuernos blancos, largas uñas de color negro y afilados colmillos como los de cualquier vampiro. El joven mitad mitológico, o lo que fuera, al percatarse de que el italiano lo observaba entre jadeos y suspiros, sonrió ladino y chascó la lengua, momento en el que el menor sintió una mayor oleada de calor sintiéndose cerca del clímax.

— Eres un mentiroso, Lovino. Nunca deseaste ser lo que eres ahora, siempre fuiste un pecaminoso y ahora reclamo lo que es mío. Me perteneces, Lovino Vargas, no importa lo que te creas que eres.

Tras aquellas palabras que parecían dagas para el cuerpo del menor sintió las corrientes finales permitiéndole eyacular finalmente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió dando un grito mientras se sentaba en la cama, viendo todo a su alrededor con completo horror. ¿Había sido un sueño? Bajó la mirada a la vez que alzaba la sábana para comprobar si realmente había llegado a un orgasmo sin ser ni siquiera rozado. No había marcas húmedas, ni siquiera manchas que delataran que efectivamente aquello había ocurrido.

— ¡Pesadillas del mal! - exclamó mirando el peluche que seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Suspiró en parte aliviado, en parte perturbado. Marcas que aparecen en su piel sin mas, sueños en los que reconoce siluetas que no había visto nunca, voces y semejanzas… Se estaba volviendo loco, pero eso seguía sin explicar las marcas. ¡Había sido poseído! Si, solo tenía esa posibilidad. O eso o era un sonámbulo que se golpeaba con todo y ahora confundía con besos. Miró por la ventana hacia el cielo despejado, todo marcaba para un día perfecto para toda persona que no fuera Lovino Vargas.

¿Qué demonios ocurría con él? Desde la fecha en que su hermano le dijo que iba a tener un romance con un hombre parecía que estuviera sufriendo él el castigo por su hermano. _¿A quién… le pertenecía?_

* * *

><p><em>Si en el anterior capítulo no se hicieron a la idea, aquí di una enorme pista ( pero no, esto no es lo que ocurrió antes ). Y si, se que si se imaginan a Antonio con la descripción dada pensarán "Oh, Dios... ¡que feo!"; yo también lo pensé. No me acaba de agradar como quedó este capítulo... no hay mucha "chicha", pero quise hacer algo en lo que aparecieran Fran y Gil~ ( si me van a decir que porque lo subí si no me acababa de agradar... simple, porque no tenía ni idea de como hacerle para no andar ya metiendo cosas del siguiente cap. ) Y el plan... ¿qué era? Bueno, si quieren saber, simplemente era que mientras uno distraía el otro le robaba y luego aparecía el *ejem* regresándole lo perdido. Si, suena MUY cutre, pero ya desde el principio tenía planeado que no se llevara a cabo así que... busqué algo así de "tonto". En un principio el capítulo iba a subirlo ayer, pero mi conexión se opuso por completo ( ¬¬ ), pero bueno... un día de diferencia solo (?).<em>

_¡Gracias por sus review! Y así respondiendo por encima; **Akeifa**, en un principio la idea no es que Lovi sea ukeado por un niño... ( eso me hizo gracia xD ) yo veo a Lovi mas como suke, por lo que dado el caso que pasara algo con Chibibun no sería ukeado por este, sino al revés. **DarkAnnA-Phantom**, tampoco me imaginé nunca a Lovino como Padre... todo sea dicho, pero cuando pensé en que fandom usar para la trama se me vino el Vaticano a la cabeza e inevitablemente vino acompañado por Romano. **Naruko Ninja Z**, **K0ri-chan**, ¡grazie!_

_P.D: ¡Si se! Hay una frase con faltas como catedrales..._

_P.D.2: La galería que nombré, existe~ la saqué de Sr. Google_

_Palabras en italiano:_

_Falsitá: Mentira_


	3. Peccato 3: Invidia  Parte 1

**Il peccato più grande**

_Peccato 3: Invidia [ Parte 1 ]_

Desde hacía cerca de dos semanas no salía de su casa, era tan el quebradero de cabeza que le ocasionaban aquellas pesadillas que se repetían día tras día que había incluso enfermado. No dormía, no comía, y lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana como si aquello le fuera a dar la solución o deshacerse de aquellos sueños que cada vez se hacían mas duraderos… y traicioneros. Feliciano, viendo el estado de su hermano, había decidido mudarse unos días a su casa para controlar que comiera, pero el mayor de los hermanos lo echó de casa con un peor humor del habitual. Lo último que quería, era tener a alguien que rozaba al demonio a su lado, ya que así empezaba a ver al menor.

Mientras tanto, en una de las ciudades al norte de Italia, caminaban un par de hermanos ajenos a todo lo que ocurría mas hacia al sur. Uno de ellos parecía no ser escuchado por el otro mientras intentaba explicarle las consecuencias que darían aquel nuevo videojuego, el mayor tan solo reía escandalosamente mientras abrazaba aquella caja con un brazo e intentaba beber un vaso de tamaño grande de cola. Los italianos que pasaban por su lado, guiados por los estereotipos, sabían rápidamente la procedencia de aquel muchacho; estadounidense. El menor sintiéndose ignorado incluso por los viandantes suspiró pesadamente y colocó bien sus gafas, ya le era costumbre, desde pequeño había sido como la sombra de su hermano; no parecía existir para nada ni nadie. Cansado de solo seguir al mayor en sus estúpidas compras de videojuegos y cómics, decidió tomar su propio camino para culturizarse un tanto sobre aquel país, estaban de viaje de vacaciones, debían aprovechar en gastar el tiempo en algo mas práctico que no en algo que puedes hacer en la esquina de tu barrio.

— ¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡MIRA! - gritó señalando una de las tiendas de la otra calle, una donde en el cartel mismo salía un superhéroe. - ¡Vamos a entrar allí! ¿Eh? ¿Matt?

Tras media hora de que el menor hubiera tomado su propio camino, al fin se percataba de que estaba completamente solo. Se encogió de hombros y dándole el último sorbo a su bebida, habiéndose bebido incluso el agua de los cubitos, tiró el vaso y continuó su camino; si no tenía quien llevara sus cosas, no podía comprar, ya lo haría cuando estuviera el otro. Por su no fuera suficiente su poca percepción de los que ocurría a su alrededor, tampoco se había percatado que desde que había salido del hotel un hombre de apariencia sospechosa le seguía. Se veía a leguas que no era alguien de fiar, parecía alguien que quería encajar de la peor manera posible; vistiendo un traje caro color grisáceo, pelo peinado hacia atrás y un curioso rulo que sobresalía, pero del cual en la base podía verse un trozo de celo. Descaradamente, aunque aquel pequeño dato quedaba completamente ignorado ante aquel par de pobladas cejas que según los gestos de su dueño incluso parecían unirse en una sola. Además de la pregunta de por qué vestía así, había que hacerse la de _por qué le estaba siguiendo_.

— Vaya, vaya… no creí que volvería a verte por estos lares, Arthur.

De entre aquella multitud, uno rubio se detuvo frente aquel sospechoso, llamando por completo su atención y haciendo que perdiera de vista al otro. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de clavar su mirada en el causante de su distracción.

— Francis… - escupió denotando el odio hacia el nombrado.

— No me digas que hice que perdieras de vista a tu ahijado.

No hicieron falta las palabras para saber que había dado justo en el clavo. Arthur Kirkland, un enviado de Dios para proteger a ciertos humanos, mas conocido como ángel de la guarda. Su única tarea era vagar junto a sus ahijados procurando que siguieran el buen camino e impedir que su contraparte lograra llevarle por el malo. No, con él, Alfred, no lo estaba consiguiendo por culpa de aquel francés que parecía empeñarse en ponerle las cosas difíciles. Bufó irritado antes de intentar dar con el estadounidense.

— No lo vas a encontrar.

— _Why_?

— Porqué ya se fue.

¿No podía haberle tocado otro contra parte? Es decir, con todos los demonios que existían en el inframundo justo le tocaba trabajar con aquel ser al que tanto odiaba incluso antes de caer muerto en aquella cruel batalla. Frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que se había ido, eso no hacía falta que se lo recordara y menos el causante del problema. Justo cuando iba a darse media vuelta e ignorar al mayor, sintió como este le tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba fuerte de él para adentrarlo en el callejón mas cercano y aprisionarlo contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! - gritó el ángel tratando de soltarse de aquel repentino agarre.

— No. Deberías fijarte mas en tus ahijados, ¿a que ni cuenta te diste que faltaba uno?

El ángel detuvo en seco sus movimientos, no podía faltar ninguno, en todo momento había contado dos. ¿Verdad? Al poco dudó de aquello, hasta al final admitir mentalmente que aquello era cierto, que había estado todo el rato pendiente solo de uno. Bufó con molestia y miró al otro con altanería.

— Al menos yo estaba haciendo mi faena, no como tu que ni te has aparecido en toda la mañana.

— Entonces la hice bien. - Sonrió ladino poco a poco aflojando el agarre que tenía en sus muñecas. - Se que no te incumbe lo que he estado haciendo, pero aún así te lo diré, parece que _mi señor _está planeando algo y quiero pensar que es algo bastante gordo, algo con lo que al fin patearte a ti y a tus compañeros. - No le dio tiempo a responder a aquello pues rápidamente soltó una de sus muñecas para tomarle con fuerza el cuello, asfixiándole. - Pero antes de que se lo vayas a soplar a tu jefe, te diré que no se que está planeando, así que no busques problemas antes de tiempo, mon amie.

El ángel sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones, como cada vez se hacía mas dificultosa la respiración dado que el demonio apretaba mas su mano. Por mas que intentaba apartarla, simplemente no podía, era mayor en fuerza y tamaño. Como última salida antes de que el aire faltara por completo le escupió en la cara, a lo que el mayor se apartó rápidamente para limpiarse, no sin verle asqueado.

— Yo no te enseñé este tipo de modales, Arthur - espetó pasándose una y otra vez la manga intentando no dejar nada de aquel gargajo.

— Tu no me enseñaste nada, bastardo.

Dicho eso salió corriendo en busca del estadounidense, dejando a un rubio francés quieto en su lugar. "_No pienso ir tras él, no por ahora_", pensaba una y otra vez, limpiándose ahora con un pañuelo. Había una regla irrompible entre ángeles y demonios, estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre ellos por ser enemigos por naturaleza, pero… ¿eso no lo hacía algo interesante? Alzó el rostro viendo por donde había huido el otro por el rabillo del ojo, una regla era una regla, y no podía quejarse, sabía que en el cielo tenían muchísimas reglas mas, cada cual, mas absurda que la primera. Por ese motivo, y varios mas, cada vez que se encontraba cara a cara con su contraparte trataba de hacerle ir por el mal camino, para que fuera desterrado y sus alas blancas se tiñeran del mas oscuro negro… entonces ya no habría impedimento.

— ¡Olvídame! - gritó el mayor de los hermanos tirándole un plato de pasta al menor, el cual lo esquivó dejando que el plato diera de lleno contra la pared. - ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

— ¡_Fratello_, cálmate! - Intentó no llorar por el enorme desperdicio que había echo su hermano con su amada pasta. - ¡Debes comer algo o enfermarás!

— ¡Me da completamente igual eso!

De nuevo la misma batalla. Desde que Feliciano había decidido obligar a su hermano a comer esa batalla se repetía una y otra vez en cada aperitivo hasta que al final el menor abandonaba la idea de obligarle a comer. Lo había intentado todo; prepararle su comida favorita, hacer extrañas mezclas con su comida y postre favorito, pero nada, siempre conseguía que la comida fuera arrojada o al suelo o por la ventana, o como en este último caso contra la pared. Sin embargo, en ese momento el mayor estaba aún mas alterado que las veces anteriores, pues cuando Feliciano había vuelto de la compra le había avisado de que tirando a la noche Antonio pasaría por su casa para recuperar su peluche con la escusa de que sin el no podía dormir. Al poco aquella absurda pelea cesó y el mayor decidió irse a tirar al sofá mientras el menor decidía recoger un poco la casa ya que el otro no había echo absolutamente nada. Al pasar hacia la habitación para hacer primero la cama, vio que en la cabecera de esta había colgada una cruz de tamaño medio, mas bien tirando a pequeña; un dato curioso que hizo que al menor se le erizara el bello. Prefirió no hacer caso a eso, eran cosas de su hermano en lo que no se iba a meter pero cuando apartó la almohada de la nada la cruz se movió quedando del revés y aunque no fuera muy religioso sabía que eso podía ser mal augurio. Se exaltó y antes de que pasara nada o su hermano lo viera se subió a la cama, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera colocarla bien, la puerta sonó llamando por completo su atención. Salió de la habitación al tiempo que escuchaba una voz familiar.

— ¡Lovi!

— ¡No me llames Lovi! ¡Feliciano, trae el peluche de una vez! Y te vas - espetó Lovino dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero también vine a ver a Lovi!

El menor de los italianos prefirió regresar sus pasos y continuar con lo que quería hacer desde buen principio, no es que no le importara que su hermano le gritara a un niño, sino mas bien que sabía que los gritos no durarían mas que un par de minutos; el tiempo justo a que el cerebro del mayor procesara la información de que quien tenía frente a él era aquel pequeño al que, por mas que lo negara, le había cogido cierto cariño en poco tiempo. Y así fue, ni bien había colocado la sábana de abajo se pudo escuchar la risa del mas pequeño acompañado por un simple bufido.

— ¡Eh! Sin recochineo, enano.

Feliciano asomó la cabeza curioso por el pasillo para ver como, después de todos aquellos gritos, el mayor se encontraba tan campante tumbado aún cuando aquel pequeño español se encontraba tumbado encima de él mirando la televisión como si en vez de un adulto poco conocido fuera un hermano mayor. ¡Tenía que tomar una foto de ese momento! Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, quizá al sureño lo que le había dado era fiebre por no comer ni dormir bien y había querido cesar aquella rabieta para no agotar mas energía… que por muy cruel que sonara aquel pensamiento hacia el español, bien creíble era teniendo en cuenta como era Lovino Vargas en verdad. Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de aquella idea, era mejor creer lo que creía al inicio. 'Foto' susurraba el menor de los italianos mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil en los bolsillos del pantalón, una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta, después de buscar hasta veinte veces por los dos únicos bolsillos que tenía, que no lo llevaba encima. Apretó los labios en un berrinche infantil, ni loco debía pedirle el suyo a su hermano o acabaría mas que con un misil de pasta amenazando su cabeza, y tras observarles por unos instantes mas - si es que incluso juraría que el mayor se había quedado dormido demasiado rápido en aquella posición - volvió a meterse en la habitación a terminar la poca faena.

A saber cuanto rato llevaba con los párpados cerrados, su cuerpo completamente recuperado indicaba que se había dormido por varias horas, sin embargo aquel mal sabor de boca era como si solo se hubiera traspuesto por unos minutos en los que estás mas en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad y justo pasan los minutos como si fuera un simple parpadeo. Quiso moverse para comprobar la hora en el reloj que reposaba alto en una de las paredes del comedor, pero un peso, no mayor al suyo, le impidió movimiento alguno. Giró el cuello para ayudarse a ver que era lo que le obstaculizaba aquella tan fácil tarea, recayendo en el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil del español, frunciendo el entrecejo para afinar mas la mirada para darse cuenta de que, incluso aquel enano, se había dormido. Y como no hacerlo con el tostón de programa que había en la tele.

— Feliciano - llamó bajo buscando al nombrado con la mirada. - ¡Feliciano! - exclamó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Pereza, mucha pereza. Bostezó intentando moverse sin que aquella bola humana tumbada en su espalda se despertara, pero era imposible a pesar de que el cuerpo ya le doliera de estar tanto rato en la misma posición. En vano. Imposibilitado, o mas bien desganado, alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el mando distancia y poder ver la hora en la información del canal que daba la programación. Dos horas, estaba por oscurecer.

— Oye, enano… despierta de una vez, deberías volver a tu casa.

El pequeño, algo remolón, se dio la vuelta provocando algunos gestos de dolor en el mayor sin querer despertar. Iba a gritarle, o incluso a levantarse para que cayera en el mismo sofá, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe haciendo que tanto Lovino como el español cayeran al mismo suelo del espanto.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? - grito exaltado el mayor, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras recuperaba el ritmo de la respiración.

— Ve~ he tenido que salir un momento, Ludwig me llamó. Cuando volvía me he encontrado con la madre de Antonio, ya se preocupa por él… será mejor que vuelva. - Se acercó al sofá algo serio y alargando los brazos hacia el español. - _Lovino_ debería irse a dormir a la cama, no en el sofá.

Tomó al pequeño en brazos y ante el rostro anonadado del sureño salió de la casa, no sin antes haber ido al dormitorio a por Sr. Tomate. ¿Qué demo…? Fue lo único que logró pensar coherente el mayor de los italianos, viendo como el menor había salido cargando al español. Se levanto perezoso colocándose bien las ropas, sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta hasta que el sonido de un bostezo tras él le hizo apartar la mirada en seco.

— ¿Ya despertaste, fratello? - Un segundo Feliciano apareció por el pasillo, rascándose el costado con clara pereza y la ropa algo mojada. - Me dormí de repente mientras limpiaba la bañera de fratello… que incómodo, ¿no crees?

Ignorando el rostro estupefacto del mayor se acercó a la nevera para sacar algo de zumo, del cual no bien se sirvió un vaso cuando el griterío de palabras completamente in entendibles del mayor lo asusto, acompañado por una sacudida de hombros.

— ¡ACABAS DE SALIR POR LA PUÑETERA PUERTA LLEVÁNDOTE CONTIGO A ANTONIO!

— ¿Q-qué? Fra-fratello, m-me asustas, estoy aquí, ¿no? ¡No pude salir por la puerta! - exclamó apretando el tetrabrik del zumo, por suerte no quedaba mucho o se habría empapado ahora con zumo de naranja.

— …

Sin decir nada salió corriendo con la esperanza de dar con aquel usurpador, aquel doble que había osado entrar en SU casa y llevarse al enano. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, no había nadie. Volvió a entrar frotándose la sien, ¿de nuevo una mala jugada de su mente? Pero estaba despierto… ¿verdad?

— ¡East! - gritó el rubio aparentemente irritado.

— ¡¿Qué? No me gritéis, ¡hice lo que se me pidió!

Y ahí estaba, aquel reflejo de Feliciano encadenado a la pared. Las paredes estaban salpicadas en sangre, incluso en algunas parecía haber la silueta de una persona justo de donde colgaban algunas cadenas. Había un par de camillas mal colocadas, las sábanas desprendían un olor nauseabundo debido a que no parecían haber sido cambiadas nunca, e igual que en las paredes, estaban manchadas en sangre. Se podían apreciar diferentes máquinas y objetos de tortura en aquel salón… pero lo que parecía llamar mas la atención a los allí presentes era aquella pequeña jaula en llamas justo en el centro del todo.

— ¡Callaros! - exclamó una voz infantil aparentemente molesta.

El pequeño español estaba sentado en el único asiento limpio del recinto, un aterciopelado sillón con una mesita al lado, donde una mujer morena vistiendo únicamente la parte inferior de la ropa interior dejó una copa de vino y se retiró dando una reverencia al pequeño cuerpo, quien miraba con enfado aquellas llamas. Aún no se podía creer que había sido molestado por _eso_. Miró por enésima vez al francés, el culpable de haber sido llamado de aquella forma, antes de levantarse de un brinco y acercarse a paso lento a la jaula en llamas. En su interior había un cuerpo tembloroso, balbuceaba del puro miedo, pero… ¿cómo no tenerlo viendo todo a su alrededor?

— ¿Qué ha hecho? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, viendo como aquel cuerpo se encogía en su lugar.

— Lo mimo de siempre desde hace un par de semanas. Sus palabras textuales fueron: "vendería mi alma al diablo por ese videojuego", así que le di su videojuego… dejé que jugara hasta pasárselo y, ahora, toca su pago - respondió sin tardar el francés.

Hubo un silencio por el aparente menor, siendo únicamente roto por murmullos de seres que esperaban la declaración de su rey.

— Está bien, subastadlo, no lo quiero.

Tras aquel comentario no se hicieron esperar los gritos y golpes por los que estaban esperando, peleándose por aquel cuerpo miedoso por ver quien se lo quedaba como esclavo. El español entornó los ojos, era la misma historia de siempre, era decir un 'no' y todos pelearse por la persona, como lobos hambrientos apunto de lanzarse sobre una presa ya muerta… buscando la carroña de otros. Carraspeó provocando que se hiciera el silencio en el lugar, pero cuando iba a hablar alguien le interrumpió.

— ¿Puedo quedármelo yo? Ya sabes… es mi humano, le he cogido cariño. - Francis sonrió ladino acercándose al preso, inclinándose para verle mas a su altura.

— ¿Cariño? - preguntó el doble de Feliciano antes de romper en una carcajada. - ¡Será lo mismo de siempre, admítelo!

— Non, tengo grandes planes para él… me serás de gran ayuda, Alfred.

Ninguno de los allí presentes entendió nada, mucho menos el nombrado pues su cabeza no estaba dispuesta a procesar toda aquella información, todo le parecía una horrible pesadilla, empezaba a creer incluso que se había puesto a jugar a algún Silent Hill y se había quedado dormido a mitad de la partida. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada, el pequeño tan solo chascó los dedos dando por vendido aquel cuerpo. Después de todo, sus amigos tenían preferencia ante sus esclavos. Retrocedió hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, observando como el rubio estadounidense se ponía a la defensiva al ver como el francés se le acercaba, éste pareció querer huir pero antes de poder hacerlo un collar atado a una larga cadena apareció alrededor de su cuello ahogándolo a medio camino. Se apoyó en el asiento tomando la copa con una mano mientras apoyaba el codo sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza en el puño, observando curioso todas las acciones de aquella nueva adquisición del francés. Lo que daría él por poder tener a cierto italiano en aquella posición, encadenado y llorando reclamando por piedad, torturarlo hasta que comprendiera que le pertenecía únicamente a él, al igual que todos aquellos humanos que le vendían su alma por tonterías.

— Dichosos humanos que actúan sin pensa- - enmudeció al momento a la par que sus párpados se abrían a mas no poder, llamando la atención de cierto alemán. - ¡Eso es! - exclamó para si mismo.

— ¿El qué? - preguntó curioso Ludwig, dejando a un lado aquella imitación de su amante abandonado para acercarse al pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Soy un genio! - Tiró la copa con fuerza al suelo, levantándose sobre el sillón para ver con altanería a los demás. - ¡Nadie me gana en sabiduría, ni siquiera Superbia! Quiero aquí, ahora mismo, a Gula. Ludwig, mañana tendrás todo el día libre, encárgate de llevar a Feliciano lejos de Lovino, llévatelo donde quieras, como si te lo quieres llevar el país, pero no lo quiero cerca de su hermano ni un solo minuto.

— E-está bien… - respondió, no podía negarse a una orden de su superior, menos si se trataba de Feliciano.

— Francis está ocupado jugando con su nuevo juguete, ve tu a por Gula y de paso lleva a Gilbo con Ira.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡NEIN! ¡Solo cumplía órdenes!

Ser llevado directamente al cuarto donde encerraban a Ira era signo de un castigo tan doloroso que a cualquiera se le quitaban las ganas de repetir su error, claro, cualquiera que no fuera Gilbert ya que él era la quinta vez que iba a hacerle una visita. Ludwig, sin rechistar y procurando no sentir un ápice de compasión por su hermano mayor - lo cual le costó, que por muy patán que fuera no dejaba de ser su hermano -, se acercó al doble de Feliciano y lo desencadenó para llevárselo mientras este se removía gritando incoherencias en alemán. Gilbert era aquel cuerpo clonado y ahora, por culpa de una orden de Francis, iba a ser torturado por largas horas, ¿su error? El haber secuestrado al pequeño español usando el cuerpo de uno de los presentes. Cuando se quedó al fin solo, pues Francis se había llevado consigo al estadounidense, se dejó caer de sentada en el sillón con una sonrisa ladina, dejando que su cuerpo se envolviera por un humo oscuro, sonriendo ladino. Ese plan no podía fallar… el italiano caería por si mismo en sus garras.

* * *

><p><em>Me tardé lo mío en este capítulo... lo corté, ya tengo mas de la mitad el siguiente capítulo ( porque sino se me juntaba demasiado en un mismo cap. ) así que espero no tardarme tanto en ese. ¡Lo escribí como cinco veces! No lograba que me quedara como quería, culpa de los dichosos exámenes -.-U El escenario donde se sitúa todo al final, es una mezcla entre los escenarios de Silent Hill y Resident Evil... si, tuve mi viciada a ambos juegos mientras lo escribía y me inspiré escuchando la música de fondo~ El título, por si no se entendió en que parte del cap. hace referencia, es el final; Antonio sintiendo envidia de Francis ( en realidad no se me ocurrió otro pecado para este trozo de cap. x'D )<em>

_**Advertencia:** Para los siguientes capítulos habrán escenarios iguales, o incluso mas "detallados"... pero no se apuren, no será como para acabar con el estómago revuelto, pero para que no lean comiendo (?)._

_**Se busca/Ayuda: **Como se ha mencionado en este capítulo se mencionan los 7 pecados capitales, en un principio Alfred iba a ser la Gula... pero se me hizo mas mono que el trío fuera de Humano/Ángel/Demonio º-º así que... no tengo ningún país para personificar esos pecados... ¿una ayudita?_

_Respondiendo review:** kurai Ikari**, ya somos dos... xD yo tampoco la pisaría por eso! **Paula Elric, **préstame una poca de esa visión de Antonio sexy... x'D porque a mi se me venían imágenes poco agradables. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, quiero añadirla así que lo mas seguro es que si, aparezca Bélgica._

_**Naruko Ninja Z, K0ri-chan, Loto de Origami, Toph Kagamine McCormicK,** ¡gracias por sus reviews! Me agrada que les guste como escribo ~ hago mi mejor por no hacerla tan confusa ~_


	4. Peccato 3: Invidia Parte 2

**Il peccato più grande**

_Peccato 3: Invidia [ Parte 2 ]_

Todo parecía calmado en la casa del italiano, había decidido empezar de nuevo con su vida cotidiana y, con ello, había regresado el hambre de mil demonios y el sueño incapaz de despertarle. Obvio, aquello no hubiera sido posible si cierto demonio no hubiera dejado de insistir con aquellos sueños. No, no había cesado de su idea, solo... tenía nuevos planes y para estos necesitaba tiempo para meditar.

Lovino vivía de nuevo en el paraíso ya que Feliciano había dejado de irrumpir en su casa después de que, tras un ataque de histeria, le pidiera las llaves que tenía de su casa bajo la escusa de que así no podía tener ningún tipo de intimidad. Y no era una mentira, ya que aunque no pudiera hacer todas las cosas que hacía antes seguía teniendo la necesidad de irse de casa dejando ésta echa un desastre y que al volver estuviera todo tal y como lo había dejado, o acostarse a dormir en el sofá a pierna suelta sin tener que preocuparse si se dormía vestido o desnudo por si su hermano decidía llegar con visitas inesperadas. Bien era cierto que poco a poco el desastre en su casa se iba acumulando hasta parecer mas una pocilga que una casa, ¡pero no tenía tiempo para recoger! Al menos no tenía comida pudriéndose por los rincones o pilas de platos sucios acumulándose en el fregadero porque se encargaba de o comer fuera o pedirse una pizza. Si es que era listo para lo que quería. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que le había pedido las llaves y había vuelto a la iglesia, todo parecía tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Ya estaba cayendo el sol en la ciudad y el italiano volvía a su casa después de un día ajetreado con una comunión múltiple, que si bien no había sido el cura en la ceremonia si había sido invitado al banquete de una de las que participaban alegando que había sido buen instructor en clase de religión. Luego descubrió que la niña con solo 9 años se creía toda una mujer ya que lo estuvo persiguiendo casi toda la tarde. Al llegar al fin a su residencia, nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con el panorama que le daba siempre la bienvenida; un montón de ropa sucia acumulada sobre el sofá y la basura sin sacar. Bufó cansado decidiendo sacar al menos aquella montonera antes de que decidiera apestar toda la casa, sin embargo a mitad de camino algo llamó su atención: un joven tirado en medio de la acera que en un principio le pareció su hermano Feliciano. Tiró la bolsa a un lado antes de salir corriendo, pues por muy estúpido que le pareciera el menor no dejaba de ser su hermano y en el fondo - muy pero que muy en el fondo - le quería.

— ¡Feliciano! - gritó horrorizado dejándose caer a un lado del cuerpo, sujetándolo.

Fue entonces que se percató de que éste no era Feliciano, si tenía rulo y la apariencia era similar a ambos hermanos, pero a leguas podía verse claramente que ni por asomo lo era. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con él y lejos de abandonar aquel pobre desgraciado lo sacudió para intentar despertarlo. No respondió. Cansado de intentar despertarlo por todos los medios - sacudirle, gritarle, gritar que había una mujer cerca e incluso abofetearle con todas sus fuerzas - suspiró con pesadez.

— De seguro de ser Feliciano con nombrar 'pasta' abriría los ojos.

Quizá no fuera él, pero el truco sirvió igual pues aquel inconsciente abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su alrededor algo aturdido.

— Igual de idiotas... - susurró para sí mismo soltándole. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Eh? - Aquel desconocido clavó la mirada en el italiano. - Hera hera hera~

Demasiado iguales debería decir. Carraspeó chascando los dedos para que centrara su atención, no solo la mirada.

— No lo sé. Estaba buscando una casa cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe por detrás.

— Bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¡Giovanni Vargas! - respondió animado el otro, levantándose de golpe con un quejido por el supuesto golpe.

— ... ¿Qué casa buscabas? - preguntó con cierta irritación.

— Tampoco lo sé. Mi padre me dijeron que buscara la casa de Lovino Vargas, y que estaba por aquí.

Sin decir absolutamente nada el mencionado se levantó para ir a por la bolsa que momentos atrás había tirado y poder arrojarla a su respectivo contenedor. Aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le olía mal. Muy mal. De camino a casa sintió como si alguien le siguiera y cuando volvió la mirada suponiendo quien era ya no había nadie.

— ¿Me buscabas? - preguntó Giovanni ya a un lado del mayor.

— ¡CHIGIII! ¡No me des esos sustos, por el amor de _Dio_! - exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

— _Scusa_. Eres Lovino, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— ¡Mucho! Pero eso dice el buzón de tu casa - espetó señalando el mismo.

Malditos buzones delata identidades. Suspiró y tras confirmar que era él, aquel desconocido le detalló con más claridad el por qué su padre le había mandado a ver a Lovino. Resultaban ser familiares cercanos, aunque no se hubieran conocido nunca, y el mayor había terminado hasta las narices del comportamiento infantil de su hijo así que lo mandó, prácticamente, a vivir con alguno de sus familiares... y por descarte únicamente quedó él. No tenía mucha intención de hospedarle en su casa, pero por aquella noche tampoco iba a ser la muerte de nadie así que accedió a darle techo con la única condición de que al día siguiente se espabilara a buscarse un empleo o un hogar porque ahí no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo, por no decir que hasta que su paciencia se agotara.

— So? - preguntó el inglés tras escupir sangre a un lado.

— No tengas ninguna prisa, _mon ami_ - espetó el mayor antes de golpearle de nuevo con el fuete en la cara. - No es que quiera lastimarte, aunque debería quererlo como buen demonio... pero ese no es el caso. Solo quiero jugar con cierto ángel y tu, Alfred, serás el cebo. A estas alturas aún no debe saber dónde estás así que debe de estar buscándote como un loco. ¿No es gracioso?

Ajeno a todo lo que pudiera pasar en la Tierra, en aquel bajo mundo Francis había decidido empezar con su plan de torturar a aquel ángel al precio que fuera, aún si tuviera que sufrir aquel 'inocente' frente a él. Aunque la sed de sangre no corriera nunca por sus venas, debía admitir que se sentía demasiado bien escuchar aquellos gritos de horror, las súplicas porque se detuviera o, curiosamente, que el héroe no podía acabar de aquella manera. Aquel último comentario había sacado una risotada en el francés, alguien que hubiera vendido su alma al diablo no podía llamarse héroe, a lo mucho antihéroe. Volvió a golpearle con el fuete esta vez en el cuello, asegurándose que en cada golpe se abriera una herida o como mínimo quedara una marca que perdurara lo suficiente.

Mientras tanto, el inglés intentaba aguantar el ardor que provocaban las heridas cada vez que una gota de sudor rozaba la misma. ¿Tanto mal había hecho en la vida, él, un héroe que siempre que podía ayudaba a los demás? Ni aún con cada golpe bajaba de su mundo infantil en el que él era el protagonista de cada aventura. Podía tomarse eso como una prueba de los dioses para comprobar su verdadera sangre de héroe. O eso, o que en verdad había hecho mal. Su cuerpo magullado temblaba y ante cada golpe intentaba bajar sus manos en un vano intento, pues se encontraba encadenado a la pared.

— No conseguirás - pausó al sentir una punzada proveniente de una de las heridas del pecho - nada con matarme.

El asombro por parte del mayor no se hizo esperar. Había dicho algo coherente, lo primero que escuchaba de sus labios desde que le había tocado ser 'su mal'. Sonrió ladino pasando el índice por aquel objeto sucio en sangre y sudor del otro.

— Cierto, y por eso mismo no tengo planeado matarte. - Se agachó lo suficiente para alzarle el rostro por el mentón, sin duda alguna se veía demacrado. - Tienes suerte de que te lo hice personalmente, de haber dejado que alguno de los hermanos bastos te lo hiciera de seguro te verías mucho peor. Y como buen niño - prosiguió tras disfrutar de aquel rostro de odio que le dedicó el menor - te ganaste volver, pero recuerda... - se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle. - Tu alma me pertenece, _mon ami_.

Lo último que pudo recordar el inglés fue el ver como aquel ser le desencadenaba y le dejaba caer desplomado contra el suelo. Por suerte se encontraba arrodillado y la caída no fue tan grande, sin embargo con tanta herida lo suficiente para sentir como mil agujas se clavaban a la vez contra su cuerpo. Casi media hora de tortura sin pausa, una tortura para nada excitante. ¿Cómo podía haber gente que le gustara el dolor de aquella forma? Quizá no eran tan largas... quizá. Su mente se volvió confusa y en segundos todo se había vuelto negro y silencioso para su persona. Con la tontería, ¿había muerto de verdad? No podía asegurar de que seguía vivo al caer en garras de aquel demonio, por ende tampoco podía asegurar que podía o no morir.

Lo primero que sintió fue el frío bajo su cuerpo y un eco cada vez más cercano. No sentía absolutamente nada, por más que intentara mover los dedos de las manos le era imposible. Aquel eco cada vez se hizo más presente hasta que pudo reconocer una voz que no había escuchado nunca llamarle por su nombre. No era aquel bastardo con acento francés, según su atención volvía podía reconocer cierto acento británico en el otro. Tampoco era su hermano. Con pesadez y al empezar a sentir su cuerpo y como aquel frío se volvía algo tibio que invitaba a dormirte de nuevo, abrió los ojos, lento y con la molestia de la claridad.

— ¡Al fin despiertas, ¿estás bien?

Algo aturdido buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Rubio de ojos verdes, pero lo que más había llamado su atención eran aquellas prominentes cejas. Intentó reírse, burlarse de aquella faceta del otro, pero cuando lo intentó el pecho le dolió.

— Supongo que aún es pronto para decir que estás en perfecto estado - declaró el otro revisando las vendas. - Te encontré en el callejón mal herido y te traje a la habitación dónde me hospedo. ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¿Morí y estoy en el cielo? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— No, idiota. Te repito que estás en la habitación de un hotel.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Ahm... Arthur.

Ante aquella respuesta los ojos del estadounidense se abrieron de par en par e ignorando el dolor se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado en aquella cama. Giró su mirada en seco hacia el otro, no se podía describir aquella mirada, parecía aterrorizada y curiosa a la vez. Sus labios se movieron como si quisiera decir algo, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de ellos.

— A-Arthur Kirkland - susurró, señalándole ahora mostrando puro horror en su mirada.

— W-what? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó levantándose para apegarse a la pared, se suponía que el otro no debía saber de su existencia.

Sin poder responder el otro cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

Maldito momento en el que le había permitido al otro quedarse en su casa. El italiano recorría el pasillo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez abrazándose al estómago, habían pasado ya un par de días que aquel invitado había llegado y durante los mismos no podía comer nada en su casa; pedía una pizza y mientras que él apenas podía comerse una porción el otro devoraba el resto, pedía dos y ocurría lo mismo. Había incluso optado por salir a comer fuera ese día, pero como si el destino le odiara aparecía aquel individuo adueñándose de su plato no bien llegaba a la mesa. Ese chico parecía tener la gula. Claro, que lo último que podría imaginarse el italiano es que no tenía, sino que quien se hacía pasar por su primo lejano al que nunca había visto era nada más ni nada menos que Gula, uno de los pecados capitales. ¿Cómo iba a él imaginarse que uno de estos residía temporalmente en su casa? Cansado de no poder comer como era debido se acercó a la nevera por enésima vez, seguía igual de vacía que los diez minutos anteriores en la que había mirado, pero mantenía la esperanza de que por alguna razón apareciera una apetecible pizza.

— Al diablo con todo - susurró apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer de sentón al suelo, mirando al techo. - Vendería mi alma... al diablo por una enorme pizza familiar para mí solo.

En ese instante todas las cruces que había colocado bien tras la salida de aquel invitado volvieron a colocarse del revés antes de caer al suelo. El sonido al caer llamó la atención del italiano por lo que se incorporó, quizá algún gato se había colado por la ventana. Pero toda atención se vio disuelta al escuchar la puerta junto a una voz muy familiar.

— ¡Lovi! ¡Te traje un regalo que seguro te gustará mucho!

* * *

><p><em>Admito que no iba a seguirla por varios motivos... pero ver que había gente que la ponía en favoritos hizo que dejara los motivos de lado para hacerlo. <em>

_Está más cortito esta vez, pero como ya dije, es la segunda parte del anterior. Gracias a 'Kaito Kid' por ayudarme a colocar todos los pecados capitales sobre alguno de los países._

_P.D: Pido disculpas a las posibles fans de Alfred uwuU no me apedreen._

_P.D2: Que hayan pasado felices fiestas, ¡próspero año 2012!_

_P.D3: ¡Hasta el año que viene!_


	5. Peccato 4: Avarizia

**Il peccato più grande**

_Peccato 4: __Avarizia_

— ¡Lovi! ¡Te traje un regalo que seguro te gustará mucho! - exclamó el pequeño desde fuera.

El italiano olvidó momentáneamente el motivo por el cual se había levantado y caminó hacia la puerta, empezando a preguntarse el por qué aquel niño seguía yendo tan seguido a Italia si era de España. Por ahora no le daría importancia, le traía un regalo y esperaba que fuera algo que de verdad le gustara; lo que no esperó fue que al abrir la puerta pudiera encontrar una enorme caja de la mejor pizzería de la ciudad, tamaño familiar. De un segundo a otro su boca se hizo agua, deseaba hincarle el diente ya a tan suculento aperitivo, sin embargo los modales estaban ante todo, más aún después de haber blasfemado.

— Ciao, enano. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ya lo he dicho, vine a traerte un regalito~ ¿No lo quieres?

Sin responder tomó la caja y se encaminó hacia la mesita frente al sofá, dejando la puerta abierta para que el menor entrara. No hizo ni caso cuando sintió que el sofá a su lado se hundía, nada más abrir aquella caja se dedicó a devorar la pizza como si alguien se la fuera a robar, que no era tampoco muy lejos de la realidad pues temía que llegara aquel glotón de la nada para quitársela. El pequeño solo supo reír y negar con la cabeza en el momento que el italiano le hizo el gesto de ofrecerle una pequeña porción de la pizza tras prender la televisión. Las cosas no habían salido como había planeado, sin embargo, tampoco estaba descontento con lo ocurrido. Bueno, tampoco había variado tanto su plan, solo no se esperaba que 'aquello' ocurriera.

— _Gula, tengo un trabajo para ti - espetó el de mayor rango acomodándose bien en su aposento, dando un largo sorbo a su copa de vino antes de seguir explicando al ver el rostro interrogatorio del otro. - ¿Recuerdas aquel hombre que parecía de tu familia? - esperó la respuesta del otro, la cual no fue más que un gesto con la cabeza. - Bien, pues tiene dos nietos y quiero a uno de ellos bajo mi control. Parece que decidió cambiarse de bando en el último momento antes de morir y quise remediar eso. Tu, con ayuda de Francis y Gilbert, serás el encargado de que retome su camino a mi lado._

— _Ahm. Señor, - al fin decidió hablar después de haberse terminado aquel pollo que llevaba comiendo desde que llegó al salón - no es por contradecir su palabra ni mucho menos pero, ¿no sería mejor solo dejarlo ir? Tiene ya muchos sirvientes, pronto ya no vamos a caber aquí y de nuevo deberemos ampliar terreno. ¿Por qué no simplemente nos dedicamos a comer? - cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa entre labios, acariciándose el estómago imaginándose a si mismo frente a un enorme banquete, sin embargo fue bajado de aquel mundo de felicidad por una enorme bola de fuego que impactó contra su cuerpo mandándolo directo al otro extremo del salón. - Cre-creo que no se lo tomó bien... - susurró con un hilo de voz._

_No, no se lo había tomado para nada bien y los allí presentes pudieron comprobarlo de primera fila. Ludwig, que seguía quieto en un rincón hasta que el de mayor cargo le diera una orden o le permitiera simplemente retirarse, negó con la cabeza al ver como el español ardía literalmente de la rabia. Normalmente hubiera simplemente guardado silencio hasta que todo terminara, sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir aquella conversación antes de que empeorara._

— _Creo que Gula en parte tiene razón - comentó con la voz suficientemente alta para poder hacerse escuchar desde la posición del español, caminando a paso lento y precavido hacia este. Al ver como el moreno parecía calmarse y prestarle atención prosiguió. - A varios de los que participamos en el seguimiento de ese italiano nos gustaría saber el motivo de ello, es decir, saber el por qué de tanto interés en ese chico. Ya algunos de mis 'hombres' no quieren participar si no les doy mayor información y, visto desde el punto de Gula, parece solo el querer llenar más esto para demostrar ser más fuerte que Dios._

_Gula, desde el suelo, reía por lo bajo esperando que una segunda bola de fuego apareciera pero esta vez para estampar al alemán, aunque esta nunca llegó. El moreno simplemente había retomado su lugar aparentemente tranquilo, escrutando al rubio desde su posición. El motivo principal por el que no había perdido los estribos con él era, principalmente, por qué siempre que decidía tomar palabra en alguna conversa importante lo hacía para una opinión y en su mayoría de veces un apoyo a algún plan con el que siempre funcionaba bien. El español carraspeó llamando la atención de una chica de piel rojiza, la cual se acercó con una sonrisa pícara._

— _Quiero a ese italiano para que tome su puesto - espetó y tras un chasquido de dedos aquella joven ardió frente a los presentes, ni siquiera los gritos de dolor pudieron ayudarla pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, se movió de su lugar. - Dile a tus hombres que si no quieren seguir el ejemplo de esta furcia más les vale cumplir tus órdenes._

— _Ale, una mujer hermosa menos en este mundo - comentó con fastidio Gula, incorporándose para acercarse de nuevo al mayor. - Bien, bien. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?_

— Oye, mocoso. ¿Por qué estás aquí esta vez? Ya empieza a tocar la mosca no saber nada cuando dijiste que eras de España, ¿no?

— _Te harás pasar por su primo lejano, no solo me sirves por tu enorme estómago sin fondo, sino que además tienes un enorme parecido con él, se lo creerá. Con alguna escusa te adentrarás en su casa y ya ahí harás lo que mejor se te da hacer; comer y ligar. Comerás hasta las especias si hace falta, cada vez que te acerques a él que sea con alguna hermosa mujer. Si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que lo estuve observando es que pierde el culo por un par de tetas bien puestas, incluso ahora que lo tiene prohibido las sigue mirando. Seguramente te mandará a la mierda en más de una ocasión, no importa, deja que cante lo que quiera. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano cederá ante la belleza de alguna mujer... - nada más nombrar aquello último sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa egocéntrica, un plan tan simple pero tan eficaz a la vez que le daba miedo incluso a él, y la mirada estupefacta del rubio dejaba en claro que a nadie más se le habría ocurrido eso. _

_Bueno, lo que en verdad el rubio pensaba es que era un plan tan sencillo y tonto que de seguro no iba a funcionar. Solo esperaba equivocarse y que fuera tan parecido al menor de los hermanos que tuviera razón el moreno._

— Te lo dije. Solo traía un regalo, no hay motivo exacto - mintió dedicándole la mejor sonrisa infantil que pudo ofrecerle, pues su cabeza empezaba ya a divagar entre las diferentes maneras en las que podría hacer gritar al otro, castigarle por haberle 'traicionado'.

— _Ludwig, tu le acompañarás y por el camino pensáis alguna escusa buena de su llegada y esas cosas, tómate el resto de la semana libre, ya sabes... deja a tus hombres al cargo, vete a disfrutar de unos días con tu lindo italiano mientras puedas._

El italiano negó con la cabeza, parecía que no iba a sacar ninguna respuesta que no fuera "traerle un regalo". Tomó la última porción de pizza, se iba a asegurar de disfrutar aquel último trozo como si fuera el último en su vida. Y más le valía. Dejó escapar un sonido lo más parecido a un gemido placentero nada más darle la última mordida, sonido que captó todas las señales del demonio. ¡Jodido italiano! Algo de lo que el supuesto mayor no se dio cuenta es que algunos objetos tras él empezaban a prenderse en llamas, inclusive aquellas cruces de su habitación, y no bien dio al fin el último bocado las llamas desaparecieron dejando nada más las cenizas de los objetos; todos referentes al trabajo del italiano. Lovino se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá acariciándose el estómago en señal de que estaba lleno y satisfecho, cerró los ojos tras un suspiro importándole poco si se quedaba ya dormido.

— Comiste mucho - el pequeño soltó una pequeña risa antes de arrodillarse en el sofá, apoyando disimuladamente una mano sobre la rodilla del otro. - Es la hora, Lovino. Debes pagar lo que has pedido.

El mencionado frunció levemente el entrecejo al no entender a que se refería con _pagar lo que había pedido_, es más, estuvo incluso por reírse del menor de no ser porque ciertas palabras mencionadas antes surcaron su mente.

— Me vendiste tu alma, mocoso.

La voz del menor esta vez sonó tan varonil que logró que cada centímetro del cuerpo italiano se estremeciera. Apenas en unos segundos pareció entrar en pánico, se sacudió antes de reír de forma nerviosa, si eso era una broma, era una de muy mal gusto. Pasó saliva al ver como aquel enano había perdido su tan característica sonrisa risueña para mostrarle una faceta seria, aquella mano sobre su rodilla quemaba hasta el punto en el que tuvo que apartarla de un manotazo. Intentó retroceder disimuladamente hasta el borde del sofá, sin embargo el español se adelantó a sus acciones tomándole fuerte de la muñeca.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Te has comido hasta las migajas de la pizza, he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora tu cumple la _tuya_.

Enfatizó la última palabra al notar como la piel del italiano empalidecía. Antonio sonrió ladino tras relamerse los labios, recorriendo la yugular del otro con el índice libre. Debía calmarse o acabaría arrepintiéndose de algo. Se apartó de forma brusca dejando que el italiano saliera corriendo hacia su habitación, de poco le iba a servir huir, allá donde fuera lo encontraría.

Ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que un par de sombras aparecían en los rincones del comedor hasta formarse dos siluetas conocidas para el español.

— Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Gilbert. - No recibió respuesta alguna. - Id por él y traédmelo, de seguro habrán algunas hienas hambrientas a las que debo alimentar antes de su llegada.

— Kesesese~ ¿y para cuando alguna presa para el grandioso de mi, eh?

Por suerte el español ya no estaba para escuchar aquel reclamo o de seguro habría salido de nuevo mal parado. El italiano de mientras había escapado por la ventana y ahora corría por el tejado más cercano, si era una pesadilla quería despertar ya de una buena vez, esa se ganaba el premio al peor sueño de todos. ¿Él había vendido su alma? Es decir, claro estaba que creía en un Dios pues de no ser así no habría tomado aquella decisión de servirle por haberle salvado, pero de ahí a que fuera cierto que con un par de palabras pudieras arruinarte la vida... ¡solo había sido un momento de desesperación! Mientras corría una de las tejas se deslizó provocando que cayera por el tejado, pero antes de volver a ver su vida en segundos sintió el agarre alrededor de su cintura justo cuando la superficie terminaba. Su mirada, ampliamente abierta, buscó al que sería su salvador del momento dando con una rubia melena que no reconoció. Su sorpresa no quedó ahí, en la de que un desconocido le salvara de una posible muerte, sino de que el susodicho estaba flotando a escasos centímetros del tejado.

— No creo que le haga mucha gracia al jefe que le entreguemos tu cuerpo en una caja echo pedacitos. - Sonrió al ver como el italiano desfallecía en sus brazos. - Pobrecito, no ha podido con tanta emoción.

— Bleh. No es el primero ni será el último que se desmaya, pero hay algo en lo que tengo curiosidad... ¿Por qué? Es decir, saben lo que les espera haciendo el 'mal', no entiendo porque luego les entra el pánico. ¡Aunque son graciosas algunas de sus caras! Kesesese~ Ah... lo que daría por una birra ahora mismo.

— Tú y tus cambios radicales de tema. Primero vamos a darle esto al jefe, luego te invito a unas cuantas que ya te las mereces.

Mientras, bastante alejado de aquella zona, el español hacía acto de presencia en su salón favorito dónde ya se encontraban reunidas demasiadas personas. Era por costumbre que a diario bastantes personas vendieran su alma al diablo, tantas que ya hasta él mismo se había aburrido de tanta posesión y por ello mismo 'regalaba' aquellas pobres almas a los desesperados que se reunían allí en busca de un esclavo. Ya era bien sabido que al de mayor rango le importaba poco quién se quedara con aquellas almas y por eso mismo, y el no haber un orden en aquel lugar, sin embargo en esa ocasión iba a haber un pequeño cambio.

Uno de sus subordinados entró arrastrando una larga cadena consigo, de la cual sobresalían pequeñas cadenas más que terminaban con un collar de perro, encadenando así a los nuevos esclavos. El español miró a los individuos mientras tomaba asiento en su trono, escuchando atentamente el precio que habían pagado por aquellas almas... todos eran precios absurdos, únicamente uno pudo llamar su atención; ¿tener la atención de una mujer? En verdad últimamente se venían por tonterías. Con solo un chasquido aquel subordinado comprendió la indirecta, arrojando la cadena hacia aquel tumulto de seres que esperaban por conseguir una posesión.

— ¿Y Francis? - preguntó cruzando sus piernas, clavando su afilada mirada sobre su subordinado.

— No le he visto señor, ¿quiere que mande a buscarlo?

— No... esperaré a que lle- - no pudo terminar su frase pues de entre aquellos gritos de mujeres desesperadas pudo reconocer una característica risa. - Parece que ya llegó.

De un solo golpe contra la mesita de al lado de su trono se hizo el silencio en aquel amplio salón, tan solo podía escucharse los pasos de los recién llegados. Lo que no le agradó al español es ver como tantas miradas se posaban sobre el nuevo 'esclavo', aquellos murmuros y el como ya empezaban a pelearse por poseer aquel italiano. Ni en broma.

— _Mon ami_~ aquí está. Nos ha costado despertarle ya que se desmayó. - No pudo evitar burlarse ante la odiosa mirada del italiano.

Lovino aún no podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto, que aquel pequeño niño con apariencia angelical fuera todo lo contrario y que para peor asunto fuera el mismo diablo. Su mirada llena de odio se clavó en el que anteriormente había sido un niño; sus manos se encontraban atadas a su espalda y en su cuello había un collar que le obligaba a caminar cada vez que el rubio tiraba de la cadena, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por sucios trapos que parecían más bien un saco de patatas... Antonio sonrió ladino dejando ver un afilado colmillo que provoco que el italiano se estremeciera, mas aún quedó impresionado al recaer en aquellas alas negras. Parecía salido de un cuento.

— Lovino~ - canturreó a pesar de su mirada poco amigable. - Deberías sentirte elogiado, hice personalmente la venta. ¿No estás contento?

El italiano tan solo escupió como respuesta, recibiendo un golpe en su espalda que le hizo caer de rodillas.

— Váyanse - ordenó a aquel tumulto que seguía batallando en quien se quedaba a quien, incluyendo al italiano. - Éste es mío.

El silencio rápido se hizo. Muchos no podían creer que después de tanto aquel se hubiera quedado al fin con un humano... pero tampoco podían rechistar, por lo que cada cual tomó a su nueva adquisición y se marchó del lugar sin decir más nada. Con ellos se marcharon tanto aquel subordinado como aquel par de amigos de Antonio, dejando al italiano a solas con su hora peor pesadilla.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi...? Que sepas m- - había sido silenciado por un severo golpe en el estómago. Antonio se había levantado de su asiento y con rapidez se había aproximado al italiano, haciéndole gallar propinándole una patada en el estómago.

— Cállate. Ahora estás en mi casa y harás lo que yo te digas... te guste o no. Ah, y no esperes que tu salvador aparezca, porqué no lo hará. Tu mismo dijiste las palabras mágicas sin que nadie te obligara, él no podrá hacer nada para llevarte de nuevo a su lado. ¿No es maravilloso?

Lovino no quiso decir nada pues lo único que quería en ese momento era llevarse ambas manos al estómago y, por pedir, irse a su casa. Denotando el dolor en su rostro alzó la mirada hacia el pelinegro, apretando los dientes hasta hacerse daño.

— ¿Qué... q-qué quieres de mi? - insistió.

— Solo quería lo que he conseguido. Un juguete nuevo con el que jugar - respondió clavando cada palabra en la mente del italiano.

Era broma, ¿verdad? Es decir, hasta hacía unos días su vida había sido una completa mierda e incluso había estado apunto de morir al saltar por un precipicio con el coche. Su hermano lo tenía todo, él si parecía feliz con su vida desde un principio, y ahora que él mismo decidía hacer algo con su asquerosa vida de nuevo se torcía pero para peor. Escupió sangre a un lado. ¿No que había sido perdonado de todo pecado al trabajar para el señor? ¿No había sido buen chico desde que había entrado a sacerdote? Al parecer no lo suficiente. Antonio se agachó hasta quedar arrodillado frente a un descolocado italiano, alzando su mentón con la diestra, clavando su larga uña lo suficiente hasta provocarle una herida en el cuello. Lovino apretó los labios acallando un pequeño quejido, no iba a darle el placer de escucharle.

— Te ves adorable con ese rostro de dolor...

— ¡Francis! - exclamó el rubio señalándole acusador.

Como había prometido Francis llevó a su mejor amigo a tomar algunas copas para que el albino disfrutara un poco después de su reciente castigo, lo que no esperó es que justo en la taberna en la que entraron se encontrara aquel _ser_ de cejas pobladas con el que algún día debería encararse. No tenía ganas de que fuera precisamente se día.

— Oh, bonjour! - saludó moviendo la diestra con desdén, dejando que su compañero fuera a apoderarse de un par de asientos.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste con Alfred? - su paciencia se había agotado con el otro, incluso juraría que en cualquier momento empezaría a blasfemar.

— ¿Yo? Nada. Solo cumplí con mi trabajo. Perdiste, _mon ami_. Admite que no sirves como ángel de la guarda.

— Esto no se ha acabado aquí, Francis. ¡Te mostraré que tan buen ángel puedo ser!

— _Tus alas hace demasiado que se tiñeron de negro_, Arthur. Deja que el chico se divierta, antes lo pasemos estupendamente. ¿Quieres verle? No te apures. A media noche en el reloj, ahora debo acompañar a Gilbert... si me permites.

— ¡Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada!

— ¿Es una amenaza? Los ángeles no pueden amenazar, ¿lo sabías?

— Puedo, y lo estoy haciendo.

Sin decir nada más el ángel se retiró a mala gana del lugar, ignorando las miradas que se habían posado en su persona por semejante escándalo. Francis le vio marcharse antes de irse a un lado del albino.

— No te vas a salir con la tuya, ¡bastardo! - exclamó el italiano forcejeando en aquel agarre del español.

— Ya lo hice, pequeño~ - susurró cerca su oído, ignorando el forcejeo para colar una mano bajo aquellos trapos, provocando que el italiano detuviera todo movimiento en brusco.

Insultos en italiano, en español... Lovino se estaba desahogando en cuanto a palabras contra el español, pero de nada le servía al tener sus manos aún atadas y aquella mano intrusa acariciando su piel. Intentó patearle, pero fue en vano. No lo previó. De un segundo a otro sus trapos fueron arrancados con brusquedad dejándole totalmente expuesto frente al otro, sentía pánico, horror y repulsión en aquel momento.

— No te va a doler.

¿El qué no iba a dolerle? Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par al sentir el pecho descubierto del otro contra el propio, su corazón latía demasiado amenazándole con detenerse en cualquier momento. Volvió a sacudirse intentando soltarse de aquel nuevo agarre, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido, colocó una mano sobre su espalda y el italiano no pudo más que soltar un fuerte grito de dolor. Ardía, quemaba demasiado aquella mano apoyada en su espalda, un par de lágrimas emanaron de entre sus párpados cerrados con fuerza.

— Ahora nadie más podrá tocarte, eres mío. Solo mío, Lovino Vargas.


End file.
